veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archibald Asparagus
is a Brittish asparagus that acts in the VeggieTales series. He is classicly-educated and he acts mature. He often disagrees with Larry and dislikes his Silly Songs, but is usually the narrator who tells the title of the song. He once almost got rid of Silly Songs in'' "The End of Silliness?"'' Alfred is also known as King Darius, Larryboy's butler. Like Junior, he speaks to the side of his mouth. In'' "The Princess and the Popstar"'' Alfred gets the experience to lead a Silly Song, but instead he sings more of a classic song about powdered wigs. He also sings in'' "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo"'' and'' "Larry's High Silk Hat", dispite him not liking Silly Songs. Like Jimmy and Jerry, he tried to take over the show one times. Appearance Alfred is a tall green asparagus. He is mostly seen wearing a monocule and a red bowtie. He also has a long nose and speaks to the side of his mouth. Acting *Himself on Counter Top and King Darius in ''"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Millionare in "Larry's Lagoon on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Mayor Of Fibber-O-Loo in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *King Saul and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself and Commander of the Army of The Lord in "Josh and the Wall!" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "The End of Silliness" *Alfred Asparagus in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Himself, Narrator and Archiblad Fancy in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Arthur Hoillingshead in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Taintment!" *The Banker in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Voice Actor *Phil Vischer Trivia *According to his voice actor (as well as VeggieTales creator) Phil Vischer, Alfred is his tribute to John Cleese of Monty Python fame. Gallery File:Archibald.png|Archibald in "Where God When I'm S-Scared?" Archibald Angles.jpg|Various views of Archibald's model as rendered in Maya. King saul.jpg|Archibald as King Saul in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Commander.jpg|Archibald as Commander of the Army of the Lord in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Alfredvic.gif|Archibald Asparagus as Alfred in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" Archie.jpg|Archibald Asparagus in Lyle And The Kindly Viking Jonah.png|Archibald as Jonah in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Arthur.jpg|Archibald as Arthur Hoillingshead in "The Star of Christmas" "An Easter Carol" and "Donuts for Benny on Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Alfred.jpg|Archibald as Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple and "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Aaron concept.jpg|Concept art for Archibald as Aaron in "Moe and the Big Exit" Prescott e huddlecoat.jpg|Archibald as Prescott E. Huddlecoat in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Gaspar.jpg|Archibald as Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" FriarCluck.png|Archibald as Friar Cluck in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Mr. Carrisford.jpg|Archibald as Mr. Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Supper Hero Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians